a SECOND life STYLE
by VampireGirlXo
Summary: Bella is a part of the Cullens family, permanently, and her and Edward have a little girl named Elva! What happens when they leave forks for good, but still run into some old friends/enemies? Read on and find out! EdXBe
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, THE AMAZING STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!! I ONLY OWN THE CHARECTORS THAT I ADDED TO THE STORY

AUTHORS NOTE: I WILL OFTEN SWITCH BETWEEN POINTS OF VIEW, HOPEING EVERYONE WILL STILL LIKE THE STORY

CHAPTER ONE

Its been four years since Edward turned me, and I have been quick to honing my feeding instincts. All of us go to school still, of course we are all in 11th grade again, but its worth it as long as Edward's by my side.

We don't live in Forks anymore, and its still taking some time to get used to not being around my father or mother anymore. Yes, I said father and mother. After Edward turned me, we faked my death for an easier way to explain my sudden absence. (Edward somehow convinced my father that my casket should be closed, and I have never been able to express my gratitude. The lid filtered out the scents of everyone at the funeral.)

Of course I still had my memories of the two, but every so often I would get a little upset and Edward would say 'I fell into my depression' again, but I couldnt help it! I was still trying to get used to not hearing Charlie's monotone voice asking if I was ok.

I sat there, looking out the classroom window of Biology, my thoughts whirling with memories, when everything blurred and my muscles tensed. My head snapped around to see the teacher handing out slides of what was driving me crazy. Blood Slides.

I clenched my fists and looked down in an effort to contrill myself. I had been doing fine, but due to recent circumstances, I hadn't eaten in a few days, and the slides were tickling my senses.

I felt Edwards hand on my shoulder and looked to my side to see him leaing close to me. I could feel his breath on my ear as he whispered, "Its time to act."

I nodded lightly and Edward moved back to his respective seat, pretending to pull out a book. I sat up and held my breath, then let myself fall out of my chair, eyes closed when I hit the floor. Edward yelled my name before he was at my side, hand on my forehead, explaining my 'low tolerance for blood.'

The teacher understood and gave Edward a pass to the nurses office. I felt his arms wrap around me as he picked me up in his strong arms. He walked me out of the classroomand told me to stay 'unconciou' untill his word.

I was carried through the halls for I don't know how long, and whan he told me the coast was clea, I opened my eyes to see we were in the woodssurrounding the school. Edward was still holding me and I looked up to see his face full of worry. I hald smiled up at him and he relaxed slightly. He set my down and took my face in his hands, looking me in the eye before speaking.

"Bella, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine now"

"Your eyes are almost completely black" he observed, worry seeping into his voice

"You are one to talk" I spat back sarcasticly

He smiled my favorite crooked smile and chuckled deeply before replying softly.

"I may be hungry, but I can contrill it better than you"

"Cheater"

He laughed again before releasing my face and swiftly throwing me onto his back. Before I could protest he had already taken off at full speed. I didn't need to choke him with my fierce hugs anymore, so I comfortably sat and spoke in a confused tone.

"I can easily keep up now. Why are you carrying me?"

He smirked before replying. "I carried you around so much before its like a habbit now"

I rolled me eyes and leaned against him, wrapping my arms around him lovingly.

"Plus, I like it when you do that" he added causing me to giggle.

It didnt take lng to reach the house, and once we were in the front yard, Edward put me down and took my hand. We walked into the house to be greeted by Esme and a squeeling little girl. I laighed as Elva ran toward me with her hands in the air.

I picked her up and hugged her tightly as Edward kissed her forehead over my shoulder. Elva was born four years ago, exactly. Because of the circumstances, she was birthed in the Cullens home, as we weren't sure how much vampire would be in her.

The day she was born was also the day of my transformation. There were complications during her birth, and instead of losing me, Edward turned me that night.

Elva suprised all of us. She is a half vampire, but she was born with her vampyric blood dormant. Right now, she ages, grows, and developes like a human girl, but if she ever drinks any blood, her vampire side would awaken and she would forever be the same.

After a while, Edward took Elva and they started to play her favortie game outside. I smiled after them, and looked to Esme when she placed her hand on my shoulder. She gave me a worried smiled before speaking softly.

"Bella, you were holding your breath with Elva"

"I had an incident in Biology class today. The teacher was handing out glass slides, and, I havent eaten in a while, so we came home"

"Wise decision. Do you wish to feed?"

"If I want to spend any time around Elva tonight, then yes"

Esme nodded and I followed her through the house and into the backyard. I smiled when I saw Edward throw Elva high into the air, over and over again. We walked over to the two of them and explained. Edward kissed my forehead and Elva my cheek before Esme and I took off.

When we returned, the house was lit by lights and the sun was setting. I looked behind me to see the sunset, when I saw something familiar cross the horizon. It moved quickly and at first I thought I was seeing things, but my curiosity took over. I took off at top speed toward the horizon, running across an odd scent. Behind me I heard Edward yell my name, but I ignored him and followed the trail.

Even at top speed, I couldnt cath up to the thing responsible for the smell. I ran untill the moons light covered everything in a bluish tint and stepped through the trees into a huge clearing. A few steps in, I was knocked to my knees by the smell in such a large amount. I stood and cleared my thoughts and I covered my nose. The smell was making me nauscious.

My eyes widened with surprise when I head a howl come from the trees. It was a sound I recognized very well. One that used to be very close to my heat. Jacob's howl. I started to looked around, trying to find him, but the smell was making my dizzy.

On the far side of the clearing a giant wolf walked out of the trees. Me knees were shaking and I fell to the ground again. The next thing I knew, I could hear growling directly in front of me. I looked up to see that all too familiar figure. His eyes were full of hatred and his fangs were bared. His expression frightened me and I tried to stand, only falling again.

I kept my head bowed as I spoke, me voice rough with emotions.

"Jacob, I'm sorry" I stopped for a moment when he snorted, showing his dissbelieve. I steadied my breathing before continuing.

"What I did was wrong, and I truly am sorry! You are my best friend, I betrayed you, I know that" his growling slightly bagane to subside as I spoke. "You dont know how bad I feel. I think about it all the time. It was the hardest decision I've ever made, but I had to follow my heart, Jacob"

HIs snarling started again and I got another blast of his scent. My head swirled and the last thing I remember was Edwards voice and Jacobs snarls.

My hearing came back before my movement, so when I first started to come to, I heard Edward, Esme, and Carlisle.

"Edward, hold still. I cant clean this without your cooperation"

"Sorry Carlisle"

"Edward, what happened?"

"I dont know. When Bella took off I tried to follow her but she was too fast. After so far that damn mutt threw his scent everywhere so I got slowed down. By the time I caught the right trail and got to her, she was unconcious on the ground in front of him"

"Mutt..it was a werewolf?"

"Yeah, Jacob to be exact"

The three continued on for quit a while. I couldnt believe that it took me so long to come to, but after a while I finally managed to open my eyes. It took a while for my vision to clear, but when it did I saw the living room ceiling. I still felt dizzy and naucious, but I finally got my head to turn to see the three in the mddle of the room. In the background I heard baning and Elvas voice yelling something.

My eyebrows knitted together when I finally managed to gather my voice, it was very quiet and scared. Edwards head instantly snapped around and reliefe crossed his eyes as he rushed to my side. He gathered me in his arms as I smelled the alcohol that Carlisle was using to clean his wound, and it didnt help any.

I groaned and put my head against his nech, hiding my face from his arm. Worry flooded his voice when he spoke to me.

"Bella, whats wrong?"

"Your arma making me naucious"

"That would still be Jacobs fault" Carlisles voice came in.

"What?" Edward asked

"Werewolves have many advantages over us. They are faster, and as Bella just found out, with newer vampires, thier scent is very potent and tends to knock them out, occasionally making them naucious"

"I'm sorry, I.." Edwards cut me off mid-sentence

"Bella, its not your.."

"Yes it is!" I pulled myself off of him and stood so quickly that Carlisle had to cath me as I almost hit the floor. Esme and Edward looked to me worriedly while Carlisle held me fast.

"I saw him when Esme and I came back from hunting. I knew who it was but I still went. I ignored your warning shouts, I even let myself succumb to.. whatever it is that is still having effects on me. I even drug you along and..look what ha.."

"Bella! Enough!"

Edwards voice was so loud and demanding that it startled me, causing my to jump and Esme and Carlisle to open thier eyes wider than I've ever seen. He stomped over to me, causing me to run into Carlisle from backstepping. When he got to me, he took hold of my face, ausing me to gasp, and he looked me straight in the eye.

"Bella, it isnt your fault. He was your friend. He was there for you when.." pain flashed across his eyes before he continued "When I left you. You havent seem him since we left Forks, ahd you probably miss him.." his voice trailed off as he finished his sentence and I pulled myself free and ran from the house, into the woods outside.

I sat in a tree, looking at the moon, memories flashing through my mind and my body heaving with tearless sobs. I sat back against the tree trunk and put my head in my hands.

I jumped when I suddenly felt someone touch down on the branch in front of me. I looked up to see Elva. Her voice was worried when she spoke.

"Mommy?"

"Elva, what are you doing out here?"

"You ran out of the house after daddy yelled, and I saw you. I got worried and snuck out my window to see if you were ok"

I didnt know what to say, so instead I held out my arms. Elva came to me and I held her close for a while. The two of us sat in silence for a while when I heard that familiar howl again. My eyes widened and Elva pulled away enough to take a worried look around.

"What was that!?"

"Its ok, Elva"

"But I've never heard that sound before! What was it?"

I sighed before replying. "Its a werewolf"

She looked to me with a fear in her eyes that I have never seen before. I held her close and soother her. A moment later, another howl resonated through the trees, but this time closer, and not Jacobs. Elva tightened her grasp on me and my decision was made. It was time to go.

Holding onto her I jumped from the tree, neatly landing on the ground below. (Thankfully, when I became a vampire, my clumbsyness was left behind as well.) I quickly threw her on my back telling her to hold on, and took off at top speed.

I raced between trees, easily dodging the quickly approaching plants. I ran as hard as I could, but it was no use. Werewolves really are faster.

END CHAPTER ONE

I WILL ONLY POST THE NEXT CHAPTER **AFTER** I RECIEVE TEN REVIEWS!! IDEAS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME ALSO, SEEING AS I HAVENT GOTTEN VERY FAR IN THE CHAPTERS!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, JUST THE CHARECTORS I INCORPERATE INTO IT

AUTHORS NOTE: I DO SWITCH POINTS OF VIEW IN THIS CHAPTER

THANKS: THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO GAVE ME COMMENTS ON THIS STORY. I GOT A LOT OF GOOD REVIEWS, AND I KNOW I DIDNT GET TEN, BUT TOO MANY PEOPLE WANTED ME TO CONTINUE. THIS ORIGIONALLY WASNT EVEN INTENDED ON BEING A FANFICTION STORY, BUT THANKS TO MY BEST FRIEND, WEREWOLFGAL, I POSTED IT, AND NOW ITS A HIT! SO THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ SO FAR, HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEXT CHAPTER!!

chapter Two

As I was running, I was suddenly hit from the side by something. I flew to the ground and slid in the dirt, my back slamming against a tree. Elva flew from my back and hit the ground hard, sliding a few feet away from me and knocked unconcious.

Worry instantly flooded me. _I cant let this happen. I have to get her home and safe_ I thought to myself. I stood and shook my head, looking to Elva. I took a step toward her when the wolf jumped on top of me, pinning me to the ground. I tried to move, but to no avail. _Damn wolves and thier abilities _I thought

Fear of whathappened before flooded my mind and I held my breath so as not to lose conciousness again. I tried to get free again, but the wold held fast. I looked into its eyes thinking I could dissuade it, but to my absolute horror, it wasnt Jacob. It was someone entirely different.

Its fur was charcoal black and relflected the moons light like a mirror. Between its eyes was a snowy white patch of fur and his dark brown eyes were full of discust. My mind races and I started to panic. My only care now was my Elva and how to get her safe again.

My mind was snapped baccl to my situation when the wolf bit down hard on my shoudler. I yelled in pain and somehow manovered my other arm free, punching it and sending it flying into a tree. I quickly stood and faced the wold, whose growling had grown emensily as it shook itself and faced me again.

I stood my ground and clenched my fists ready for an attack. The wold lunged and Elva jumped in front of me. In an instant, I had spun her around to be on my oppostie side and held her tightly. Behind me, the wolves claws made three wide gashes across my back and bit down on my leg.

I yelled out again as anger gripped me and I released Elva and spun around, brutaly attacking the wolf.

...

I dont know how long it took, but my anger eventualy subsided and my mind was clear once again. I stood there breathing heavily as I looked to the wolf lying dead on the forest floor. My body was shaking and when I looked down at myself I saw my clothes were covered with blood.

The moon was high in the sky and everything was brightly lit. Behind me I heard Elva sobbing and turned to see her eyes filled with fear and holding her arm, her sleeve soaked through with blood. Panic re-flooded me as my mind whirled trying to find out how she was hurt. I started to walk toward her when pain cruppled me and I fell to the ground.

Elva ran over and I looked to her arm, which she trid to hide. I reached for it and she winced when I pulled her sleeve back, revealing three open gashes on her forearm. My eyebrows knitted together and Elva hugged me tightly. I held her close, but only for a moment before pushing her away again. She was very suprised but I took her face in my hands and forced a calm tone.

"Elva, go hom, its not that far.."

"I'm not leaving you mom, I can't"

Tears started to flow down her cheeks and I forced myself to sit up, yelping in pain once I did. I wiped the tears from her face and spoke roughly.

"Elva, your condition wont allow you to hold the venom in your system for much longer. You know what happens. I cant carry you home like this, and its not that far. Run, as fast as you can. Dont look back, dont slow down. He wasnt the only werewolf, Elva" Her eyes widened with fear, but I continued "If you run hard, youll make it. Here" I pulled the bottom of my shirt out from my pants, untucking it, and ripping a piece off from around the bottom.

I tied it tightly around Elva's forearm and took her face in my hands again and spoke forcefuly, trying to make sure she got the point this time.

"Elva. Go home. Have Carlisle help you. I promise Ill get there. I just need to take my time"

Tears started falling fown her cheeks again, but she nodded and ran as fast as she could toward the house. When I couldnt hear her anymore, I let out a yell of pain and fell to the grounf again, eyes closed and gasping for air.

...

**ELVAS POINT OF VIEW**

I ran as fast as I could, just like mom said. I finally found the opening in the trees that lead to our backyard. I heard mom sceam nad I started crying again. I got about halfway down the yard when I started yelling. I yelled for everyone and I wound up tripping and landing on my hands and knees. I serious pain shot through my arm and I yelled through clenched teeth.

The piece of moms shirt was already soaked through with blood. I jumped when someones has touched my shoulder. I looked up to see dads worried face and hugged him fiercly, crying into his shirt. He hugged me back and I explained what happened bewteen sobs.

"Elva, what happened!? Your arm.."

"Dad.. moms worse.."

"Mom? Elva, wheres Bella and tell me exactly what happened" he said pushing me away just enough to see my face. I closed my eyes before explaining.

"I heard you.. yell then saw mom.. leave.. I followed her to make.. sure she was.. ok" I paused due to my crying "I found her.. in a tree and she.. sounded like she was.. crying.." pain flashed across his eyes but I forced myself to continue "I climbed the tree.. and we heard.. a howl.."

Understanding dawned on him and he told me to continue

"We started back.. for the house.. and a black one attacked us.. mom killed it.. but shes really hurt.. my arm got.. clawed.."

Fear once again crossed his face and he untied the shirt. Anger and discust crossed his face next. Carlisle and Esme came once they were called, and the other stood by the door. Carlisle quickly grabbed me and carried me to the house. Over his shoulder I yelled to dad.

"Mom needs help!"

Carlisle stopped and looked to me suprised, but I ignored him and kept yelling to dad.

"Follow my scent! Shes not far with your speed! Shes really hurt, so hurry!"

As soon as I said this, dad took off at top speed, following my scent.

...

**BELLAS POINT OF VIEW**

I took a few more steps and fell again. The venom was working its was through my system quickly and I was hurriedly being drained of all of my energy. No matter how hard I tried, I could only make it a few steps before I fell again. Unfortunetly, I only made it a few feet from where it all happened.

My shoulder, back, and leg were all throbbing and my vision was getting blurry. My thoughts were glued to my promise to Elva and I used the tree next to me for leverage and forced myself to my feet once more. I gritted my teeth and kept walking.

After a few more steps, I fell again and yelled loudly in pain that forced me into a ball. If I could cry I would have been. The sounds of the forest were getting more quiet each second, and I could feel my steangth almost completly gone.

My mind remembered everything then. Memoreis of Charlie and Renee. When I was always with Jacob and how he helped me. But mostly of the Cullens. Of Edward and Elva. I broke my promise. I broke my promise.

...

**EDWARDS POINT OF VIEW**

_PLease, please be alive Bella!_ I thought to myself as I ran. I pushed myself as hard as I could following Elva's scent. It only took a minute to find her. When I sis, my mind went blank and the world dissapeared.

She was lying in a heap on the ground. She wasnt moving or breathing and her clothes were soaked with blood. Fear, anger, frustration, and regret flooded through me at once.

I walked to her side and knelt down. The wounds on her back, shoulder, and leg all too clearly visible. My chest felt like it was being rupped apart and my breath was quickened. I reached out and moved a stray piece of hair from her blood blotched face and rubbed my thumb on her cheek.

When I did, her eyes twitched, and opened the smallest amount. She looked to me for a moment before her eyes closed again. I yelled her name, but she didnt respond. Determination fuelled my actions as I picked her up and ran off to the house, wishing with every fiber of my beind for her to live on.

End Chapter Two

**k, same drill as last time. reviews get new chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3

4 days later

Of course, the first thing that returned was feeling. My shoulder, leg, and back all hurt very badly, but less than before. After a while, I could smell medicle products and opened my eyes to see my and Edwards bedroom ceiling.

My hearing took some time, but it eventually returned as well. I could hear the family downstairs, and all of them sounded worried. I felt terrible that it was all because of me, and tried to get out of bed, only to be knocked down again by pain, and yelling through clenched teeth. I heard Jasper yell downstairs and tell everyone I was awake with small intakes of air.

Edward was the first in the room, followed closely by Elva. Esma, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett followed soon after. Elva was crying as she got to my bed and wrapped her arms around my neck, leaning on my good shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her forehead happily. _She made it_ was all I could think.

I looked to Edward, whos eyes were a mixture of great joy and relieve. When he said my name, his voice was thick with emotion. He kneeled down next to the bed and leaned over, putting his forehead against mine. We sat like that for a while when Esme spoke up. She walked to the other side of my bed and kissed my forehead speaking softly.

"We are all so glad your ok"

Guilt flooded me again as I got a wave of serenity from Jasper. I looked to him and he spoke before I had a chance to.

"Bella, dont be sorry. Dont appologize. Just get better"

Everyone nodded in agreenment and I noticed Jasper was leaning against Alice, his smile forced through something else. My eyebrows knitted together and I was extreamly suprised at how quiet my voice was.

"Why are you leaning on Alice? Whats wromg?"

He smirked nefore answering, "Apparently, emotions arent the only thing I can feel from people I'm close to"

I went to appologize again, but was stopped by hus warning gaze. Alice giggled her windchime laugh and spoke softly.

"You'll have to ignore him. Jasper gets a little cranky when he feels pain"

This made me laugh, which of course, didnt end well. I winced and growled through my teeth and Carlisle helped Alice hold Jasper on his feet.

"Geez! This is worse than transforming!" he growled

"Heh, this isnt nearly as bad as it was when it happened" I replied carefully

"Bella"

I looked to Emmett when he said my name and he continued

"Carlisle and I found the wolf you killed. It wasnt one of the quillets was it?"

"No. Someone entirely different. Every quillet had carefull, calculating eyes.. his were just cold"

The entire group looked to me in shock when I emphasized every. Edward was the first to speak.

"Every? You let yourself be around thier entire pack!?"

I winced at Edwards loud tone again and he forced himself to calm down before speaking again.

"How could you let yourself be alone with a pack of mangy wolves!?"

My eyes narrowed and even Elva backed away from the acidity in my voice when I replied.

"The same way I let myself be alone with a coven of filthy bloodsuckers!"

Everyone went quiet, but Jasper knew better and explained to everyone. Elva's eyes opened wide though and she looked between Edward and I. Edwards eyes were cold and hard, but they showed understanding of my point. He stared at me for a long time, me staring right back, eyes determined.

After some time, he snorted and walked from the room, fuming. I sighed heavily, my breath being caught by pain and put my hand over my face. Carlisle started to speak, but I cut him off.

"Bella..."

"Would you guys give me some time?"

"Sure"

With that, everyone filled from the room, leaving me alone. More stabs of pain gripped me as I forced myself to sit up. I heard Jasper yell as he shared my pain, but I think he understood because my guilt was away and replaced by determination.

I was eminating surplus amounts of gratitude, which he returned with adrenaline to help us both out. I forced myself to my feet and ground my teeth at the pain, walking to the hall and the next door over. I opened it and stumbled inside, being caught mid-fall by Edward.

I clenched my teeth and yelled with Jasper again. Edward helped me to the floor and I wrapped my arms around his neck, ignoring both the pain and Jaspers help. I leaned my head against his shoulder and spoke in a strained and emotionally rough voice.

"Edward, I'm sorry..."

"Bella.."

"No! PLease let me finish"

Edward sighed and gingerly wrapped his arms around me, telling me to continue.

"You keep telling me to not appologize, to not be sorry.. but theres too much to be sorry for. Wen you left.. I fell in love with Jacob..." I felt his muscles tense under meand I continued between tearless sobs "I lost hope in you.. I.. I gave up on you.. I tried to move on, but I couldnt.. I love you so much more than I can say.. and I've doubted you just as much.

"Were married.. and have Elva.. but when I saw Jacob I got very happy.. after that.. I still worry your going to leave me.. seeing Jacob made me feel secure again.. I automaticly reached for that security.. then it hurt you and.. I was stupid enough to just do it again.. I didnt mean what I said.. I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry"

I burried my face in his shoulder, tearlessly sobbing still, with his arms wrapped around me comfortingly, rocking me back and forth.

--

A week later

Carlisle had made me lay in bed for a week while my wounds healed. I tried to protest, but 'the doctor knows better' was his only response. Thanks to my room having window, I could easily keep track of the slowly passing days.

Of course everyone took turns visiting, Edward and Jasper seeming to be the happiest that I was recovering quickly. Elva would often sneak into my room and sleep snuggled close to me. It always suprised me how she never once shyed away from my cold skin in the night.

With everyone constantly in and out, the time went by quickly, but Elva wound up spending more and more time locked in her room. It took a few days to finally understand that it was because everyone was staying here looking after me rather than hunting.

My week of bed rest had quickly helped me recover however, and today, the eight day, they all went out fo some much needed hunting. The house was quiet, Elva was still sleeping due to such an early morning, and the sun was just rising, casting a bright pink light throughout the house.

I took a deep breath as a test, and when I wasnt overcome by pain, I smiled and forced myself to sit up. I groaned as my body stifly protested the exorcise. I smiled bright at the lack of pain and puched myself to my feet. My knees slightly wobbeld from thier lack of use, but they help firm as I made my way to the closet, dressed myself, yelping at a sharp pain in my shoulder after a certain height, and made my way into the hall slowly.

I walked to Elva's door and pressed my ear against it, hearing her starting to wake. I opened the door and quietly walked to her bed, kneeling down next to it. She rolled over in her sleep and facedme, eyes moving rapidly under her lids. I lifted my hand and gently stroked her cheek, enjoying the warmth her skin gave off, finally understanding what Edward meant those years ago in the meadow. At my touch, her eyes gently fluttered open and she slowly gained a smile. I smiled in return and she jumped on me hugging me happily.

"Mom! Your ok again"

"Yes, thanks to everyone"

"I'm so happy your ok mom, I love you"

"I love you too, Elva. I love you too" I said kissing her forehead

--

The rest of the family got home in the late afternoon, all replenished from thier hunting experience. Elva and I were in the living room playing a board game when everyone walked in. They all stopped in the loving room smiling down at me, Carlisle being the first to speak.

"Bella, your up and moving!"

"Yup! We even got bored and since its a cloudy day, we went and got Elva's grocery shopping done for the week"

"Yeah!" Elva chipped in "After we came home, mommy even took me outside and taught me how to shoot a bow and arrow!"

Everyone chuckled at her enthusiasm, and Edward walked over and sat next to me, resting his forehead on my shoulder. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion, and Jasper asked if everyone wanted to do something outside. Everyone understood and Alice grabbed Elva and the all left the room.

Once everyon was gone, I turned to Edward who had removed his head from my shoulder and taken my hand in his, rubbing his thumb over my knuckles and looking down at them. When I spoke, my voice was clearly confused, and when he replied he clearly felt guilty.

"Edward, whats wrong?"

"Bella, there are some thing I need to tell you"

I started to panic at his tone and he noticed, as he looked up and cupped my face in his hands, looking me in the eye determined to get his words out.

"Bella, everything you told me last week.. about loosing hope in me and turning to Jacob.. thats all my fault, so please dont appologize"

"Edward..."

"I have to admitt something.. when I left, it was because I thought its what was best for you.. I didnt want you in danger or pain anymore.. I thought if I werent around, then you could move on and live a happier, carefree life.. I.. I wasnt planning on coming back"

His words hit me like a ton of bricks. Fear, frustration, and sadness overtook me, all at once. I dont know if my face showed it, but pain showed in his eyes before he released my face and looked down again. I sat and stared at him for a moment before standing up and walking to the window on the other side of the room.

I stood and looked out as the sun started to peek out from behind the clouds. I saw Edwards reflection as he looked to me with scared eyes and knitted eyebrows. I closed my eyes and sighed before replying quietly.

"Edward.. I'm so much more than glad you did come back.. I wasnt whole without you"

His relfection seem suprised, but I continued

"After you left, I closed myself off to everyone.. theres a time of my life I cant remember at all.. Charlie, not evern Renee could get through... I fell into depression.. even when I did fall for Jacob.. I wouldnt let him close because I was waiting for you" I sighed again before turning and looking to Edward who stood, looking at me curiously

"There were times I couldnt function.. you took my heart with you then, and you still hold it now"

Pure joy showed in his eyes as he smiled my favorite, crooked smile, and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around me lovingly. He burried his face in my neck and replied roughly.

"You always had mine as well"

END CHAPTER THREE

AS ALWAYS, REVIEWS EQUAL MORE OF THE STORY, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!


End file.
